


you may not think so, but baby youre irresistible

by peachcookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cream Pie, Cum Eating, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, ass eating, baby!winwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcookies/pseuds/peachcookies
Summary: winwin has a nightmare and goes to yuta, only to find out that taeil was in the room aswell





	you may not think so, but baby youre irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk i wrote this for my friends on impact and i didn’t read through it to spell check so sorry if things are messed up. this is my first post tho:))

“yuyu?” the small voice came drifting into yuta and taeils room from the doorway. looking up yuta saw sicheng standing there in his sleep shirt. he put and phone down and motioned him over, moving a bit to the side so sicheng could sit down- although not needed as he sat down right in yutas lap and burried his face into his chest. yuta wrapped his arms around his body, confused. he craned his neck to the side to see if taeil was watching. no doubt, he was, concerned etched onto his face but he remained quiet. 

“is everything ok winnie? why are you crying?” yuta asked calmly in sichengs ear. he sadly looked up and shook his head while mumbling what seemed to be “nightmare”  
“what was it about?” yuta asked, reaching over to turn off the side lamp. the reply he got was small and barely audible.

“i dreamt that... that taeil hyung found out i liked him and he.. he called me disgusting for liking him while liking you and i felt upset..” sicheng looks up and yuta, and it was only then that he noticed the other male in the room. he gasped and tried to wriggle his way off of yutas lap in hopes of escaping- but yuta tightened his grip around his waist and sushed his crying.

taeil walked over and knelt infront of sicheng, reaching up and grabbing his trembling hands. “it’s ok baby, i’m not mad. i’d never get mad at someone as cute as you” he rubbed gentle circles in attempts to calm him down. “i like you too. i’ve already told yuta and him and i were waiting to tell you” he stood up and leaned his head down to press a small kiss to sichengs lips. he smiled into it, feeling sichengs hands tremble less.

“see baby? everything’s ok. now why don’t you tell us what you’re wearing under that little sleep shirt of yours. it doesn’t look like mine or yours, and deffinitly too big to be taeil hyungs. tell us, who’s shirt are you wearing?” yuta said, hands making their way up sichengs hips and under the shirt. sicheng shuddered at the contact. he hesitated. 

“johnnys yuyu...” he looked down.  
“johnnys? and when did it become ok for my little boy to wear another mans shirt, especially when all you have are a skimpy pair of panties underneath” yuta lifted sicheng off his lap and threw him on the bed. “strip baby boy. why don’t you show taeil hyung that little hole of yours. i’m sure he’d like to play with it. am i right hyung?” 

taeil nodded and moved closer to sicheng. “yutas right baby... take off your shirt and panties and let me see what your cute little hole looks like” sicheng shuddered and started to pull his shirt off, suddenly feeling self conscious with the two hot males staring down at him. he neatly folded his shirt and then turned on to his stomach with his ass lifted in the air. he reached his hands back and pulled down the baby blue undies just until they rested underneath his cheeks. he waited for them to make the first move.

the next thing he knows is there’s a pair of hands spreading him open and blowing cool air onto his crack. “your hole is so tiny and cute winnie.. i don’t know if taeil hyungs cock can fit in there. it would hurt to stretch you out like that. would you like that? being stretched out by hyungs cock? fucking you deep and hard? what about if it was the both of us?” yuta asked him, massaging the globes between his hands. there was a pause, then he felt it. 

a tongue was poking at his hole, very gently rubbing over it. sicheng keened at the feeling and arched his back into the touch. he felt two unfamiliar hands reach around him and hold his ass up so he can be eaten better. yuta walks around the side of the bed and pulls his pants down to reveal his half hard cock. he moved i front of sichengs face and grabbed his jaw with is hand. “cmon now baby, suck yuyus cock alright? and if you do well, i may even reward you by fucking your hole” sicheng whined and opened his mouth, holding out his tongue for yutas cock to glide over. yuta slowly pushed in and threw his head back at the feeling of sichengs warm mouth around him.

taeils tongue wedged it’s way into sichengs hole, feeling around at the velvety walls that enclosed and tightened around him. sicheng moaned and whined, try his hardest to still do well at sucking yuta without being overwhelmed. yuta started rocking his hips into his mouth, slowly mouth fucking him. sicheng kept his mouth open just enough and closed just enough for pleasure, keeping the thought of yutas big cock fucking him in the back of his mind for motivation. 

sicheng pushes his hips back, but it was all too fast as taeils mouth was removed from his ass and his cock soon replaced it. “mmm baby, your hole is so tight for me. the only prep you got was my tongue” taeil said huskily. he rocked his hips slowly in a circle, then pulled out completely, only to slam his hips back in. taeil started roughly fucking into sichengs hole, rocking the latters entire body forwards to gag on yutas cock. 

yuta moaned at the feeling of his cock being surrounded by sichengs mouth. he pulled out, not wanting to come yet. he pulled taeil into a rough kiss, spit and teeth clashing as they fought for dominance, yuta easily winning. yuta sucked taeils tongue into his mouth and nipped at it lightly. they pulled away in tandem and flipped sicheng over so he was on his back. pushing him to sit up, taeil laid down underneath him and pull him back onto his hard cock. yuta grabbed the lube and carefully entered a finger into sicheng. 

“you’ve been such a good boy baby, it’s time we reward you. how about both of our cocks? hmm? we know how much of a slut you are for cocks. you’d gladly drop you pants for anyone if they said they’re horny. right baby? hmm?” yuta adds a second finger and pumps them in and out of his hole. sicheng whines impatiently.

“yuyu please.. you even said it yourself that i’ve been a good boy... please stick your cock in my whole, i need it.. please-“ sicheng got cut off once yutas cock finally slid into his already full hole. he moaned loudly and fell back onto taeils front. yuta moved slowly to make sure sicheng wasn’t going to hurt. after a couple slow minutes of adjusting to the size of them, sicheng mumbled out a small “go” and yuta pulled out just so his tip was still in, and pushed all the way back in in one smooth motion. all three of them groaned at the same time: sicheng at the feeling of being so full and yuta and taeil at the friction of eachothers cocks and the right heat around them.

yuta and taeil kept moving, roughly rocking into sicheng with no hesitation. they both had sweat dripping down they face, and it wasn’t long until they blew their load inside of sichengs hole, climax taking their breaking point as their breathing slows down. slowly rocking to milk themselves dry, yuta and taeil murmured words of encouragement to sicheng. 

“baby look at how good you were, you made us both come. were so proud of you. do you want to come? do you want us to touch your little cock until it spurts out the little cum it has in it?” taeil asked while rubbing sichengs sides. he nodded and whined at the touch. yuta grabbed a light hold of sichengs cock and started fisting it up and down. taeil reached underneath their bodies to scoop up any of their cum that’s fallen out of the bottom, only to push it inside of sichengs mouth. he gladly sucked it all away, eager to please. it was only a couple jacks later when he came we a silent shout of their names.


End file.
